Something Twisted
by Anime-StarWars-fan-zach
Summary: Sayu Yagami has always had a fierce hatred for her brother Light. He was always the perfect child, her parent's favorite. She despised him, yet could never do anything about it. However, things begin to change greatly when she finds a certain notebook...


_Sayu Yagami hated everything about her older brother, Light. He was a genius, whereas she could barely pass her math class!_

(How could he do so well in school so easily? It must be against the law for her brother to be that smart. She would say he was always cheating, if not for the fact that Sayu knew Light considered cheating deplorable, and hadn't ever engaged in such an activity before.)

_Light Yagami was handsome, and always popular with the girls at his school. He was quite the smooth talker, and could make any girl his age (and maybe even some of the guys) fall for him (whether he intended it or not). Sayu was lucky if she could even get a boy to talk to her. Sure, she was cute enough, but there were plenty of other girls in her grade that were prettier and more developed._

(Sayu resented her brother even more each time he went out on a date, even if he didn't do it that often. How could dating come so effortlessly to him as well?! It was no fair things like that came so easily to him.)

_Light was always the 'perfect child' that their parents could, for all time, boast about. He a good-looking, a straight 'A' student that was sure to be very successful in whatever career he chose. Light was also the life of the many parties they had. Sayu was lucky if her few accomplishments were ever mentioned by her parents and they certainly weren't elaborated on with her brother around. Sayu gained little attention when the friends of her parents came over. The only one who actually acknowledged her, among the housewives and police officers, was that _baka_ of an NPA officer, Matsuda Touta._

(Somewhere, deep down inside her, she knew that her parents cared for her as much as they did for Light. But if Light were out of the picture, Sayu _knew_ that they would love her even more.)

_Light never got into trouble. Sayu could not recall a time when he'd ever been grounded. She was fortunate to have no restrictions on her freedoms for any length of time._

(She wished she could have a different brother, or be an only child. Why couldn't Light be like the typical, rebellious teenager? So many of her friends' siblings were like that.)

_What bothered Sayu the most was that Light pretended to _care_ about his little sister. He acted kind to her; helped her out with her homework. Sayu knew what Light thought of her, though. He viewed her_ _as an annoyance, something to even be pitied. Sayu did not _want_ or _need _his sympathy or false kindheartedness. _

(Sayu blamed everything on Light, because everything _was _his fault. If he had not been the way he was, everything would be perfect for her. Sometimes Sayu wanted to kill him, or at the very least beat him in some way, to prove that she was far better than him!)

_One day, Light would pay for all he had done. Sayu did not know when or how, but he would pay. She would see to that. Once that bastard was gone, she would truly have a great and happy family._

(Sayu hoped that when Light met his demise, he would burn in hell.)

* * *

_"That's right. I am Kira!" Light Yagami declared with a broad grin on his face. For an odd moment, he felt free, finally admitting his true identity. He had finally confessed that he was the murderer of millions of criminals, the savior of Earth, and the God of this New World. Light never thought he would be admitting it through these circumstances, but it still felt good, nonetheless._

_Still, this would mean nothing if he could not escape this situation alive._

_The nuisance that had plagued Light for these past few months, Near, gave a small smirk of satisfaction at the acknowledgment. Meanwhile, the NPA officers, especially Matsuda, looked in horror at him. He had once been their leader and their friend. Only Aizawa had really suspected Light was truly Kira, and that was only because of Near's intervention. Even when Light's name had not been included in the fake Death Note, his admission still came as a shock. Light, the man who had led them through L's death, was actually Kira? It had been unthinkable before, but now…_

"_So, now what? Are you going to kill me right here?" Light Yagami continued, doing his best to buy himself some time. While he was still confident that he'd win in the end, _how _he would pull it off was a bit of a problem._

_Light continued to ramble on, and at the same time he racked his brains to come up with a solution. Mikami was useless now, Ryuk would never help him, and he did not have the Death Note on him. He did have a piece inside his watch, but that would not be enough to write everyone's name down. What could he do? _

_How was he going to—?_

"Miss Yagami, wake up!"

Her dream ended abruptly, and Sayu was snapped back into reality. Now conscious and aware of where exactly she was, Sayu faced her teacher with great terror.

Oh great, just great! This had to happen _again_…couldn't that old man leave her alone for one class period? So what if she fell asleep during class? The teacher's lessons were boring, and Sayu knew she wasn't the only one who fell asleep during his class.

Besides, she had been having a nice dream before…what was it again? Strange, Sayu couldn't remember it now. She usually did. Whatever it was though, she felt it had been a good dream…

"Good, now that you're awake, will you please answer this problem?" the teacher inquired, pointing an out-stretched ruler at the equation in question on the blackboard.

Chang Kaname was the teacher's name. He was a good Algebra 1 teacher, but to Sayu's (and his classes') misfortune, he was one of the strictest and harshest teachers at the junior high. For reasons Sayu did not understand or know, Mr. Kaname seemed out to get her. That _baka_ instructor was always asking her the questions he knew she would never, in a million years, know the correct answer to. Sayu's sensei was always mean to his students, but Kaname seemed to have a personal vendetta against her.

Sayu looked at the equation and attempted to solve it in her mind, but failed miserably. Sighing, she replied. "I'm sorry Mr. Kaname, I can't figure out the answer,"

"How disappointing, Miss Yagami. Your brother was a much better student when he was at the junior high. Unlike you, he could solve a simple math problem like this." Kaname proceeded to solve and answer the problem, and the class went on.

Sayu silently fumed in the back of the class. This was another reason that she hated her Algebra teacher; he was always comparing her to her brother Light. Apparently Light had been a star pupil of Chang Kaname, and had seemed to be one of Kaname's few favorite students, or at least a student he didn't pick on.

Mr. Kaname rambled on and on about something Sayu did not care about. Lazily the schoolgirl looked out the window, wishing something would happen to get them out of class. Where was a fire drill when you needed it?

* * *

_Ryuk the Shinigami flew above the grand city of Tokyo, Japan, searching for a target place. Days ago the God of Death had dropped his extra Death Note into the human realm, hoping to cause some chaos and find a little fun to relieve his boredom. Just a few hours ago (in human time, that is) he had went to find and see who had found his notebook._

_To the Shinigami's utter disappoint, he had found it in the trash near an apartment complex. Two new names were written in there, but whoever had written it seemed to want nothing more to do with the supernatural book. Humph, humans and their weak willpower. Why couldn't a few of them grow a spine? It wasn't that hard to do. Pathetic, these humans were. Then again, so were most Shinigami (in his view)… _

_After a quick search, Ryuk found the guy who threw the notebook away. It hadn't taken that long to find who had abandoned the book, actually (the horrified screaming had been a dead giveaway). The Shinigami quickly made the desertion official, and wiped all memories the human had relating to the Death Note. After deciding to mess with the human male one last time for kicks, Ryuk flew away to find someone else to help him ease the dreariness of his boredom._

_So now here he was, flying over the landscape of Tokyo, Japan. Trying to find some poor sap—er, _brave soul—_to acquire his Death Note. Whoever did end up finding Ryuk's Death Note, the Shinigami hoped that this time they wouldn't end up killing themselves with the book. That was never fun, and Ryuk always hated having to go back to the Shinigami Realm so soon._

_The beast finally decided to pick a location at random and swooped down to it. Ah, it was a building made for the gathering of the human's young. What did they call them? Yes, 'schools'. He briefly hovered over the courtyard of the school as masses of children flooded out of the entrances before dropping his book. It landed soundlessly on the ground._

_Now, to wait and see what fascinating human would find it…_

_

* * *

_

After what seemed to be an eternity, school was at last ended. Sayu gave an exaggerated sigh of relief. Boy, was she glad school was finally out! Now she could go home and relax. Thankfully, she also did not have any homework either. All she had to do was deal with Light, and the rest of the day would be great!

As she walked outside of the building, Sayu noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Turning her head, she saw a notebook seem to fall from the sky, and land on the ground. Curious about this new development, Sayu walked over to it and pick up the notebook. In English letters the book was titled, '_Death Note'_.

The young girl frowned and decided to flip open the book. It appeared to come with a set of rules, but to her irritation it was written in English.

"Gah, I hate foreign languages." She complained, briefly scanning over the rules. She had learned English the previous year, but it had been no easy feat. Sayu still had troubles with the grammar, and probably wouldn't be as good in English as her _baka_ brother Light was for years, if she was blessed. Still, she shouldn't have trouble deciphering the book. If Sayu ran across any phrases she had forgotten, a quick search on the Internet would help.

The girl quickly stuffed the notebook into her backpack, and started her journey home.

* * *

_"Hehehe, so a child found the Note. Well, it should be quite entertaining to see how this turns out. I don't think I've seen a girl this young with a Death Note before," Ryuk commented. He watched as Sayu walked away, oblivious to the creature floating above her._

_As cautiously as the Shinigami could muster, he followed his new host. For now, he would not reveal himself. After all, he didn't want to scare her off this quickly. That would never do! Last time he had (unintentionally) scared someone, the man had, ironically, died of a heart attack. The next time Ryuk's host died, he wanted it to be by his hands _intentionally!

_A small store that sold food caught Ryuk's eye, breaking his train of thought. Hm, perhaps he could have a quick treat first. Ryuk wondered how freaked out the humans would get when seeing the apples flying and mysteriously disappearing. That ought to be a riot! Giving a fierce grin Ryuk diverted his course toward the small food store…_

_

* * *

_

After arriving at home from the long day at school, Sayu burst into her house with great enthusiasm. Humming a tune to herself, Sayu walked into the kitchen and picked out a snack to take back to her room.

"How was your day, dear?" Sachiko Yagami asked her daughter as she walked in the kitchen, making that night's dinner. Sayu beamed at her mother and assured her it had been great. After grabbing the snack she wanted, Sayu went up the stairs to her room.

Once she closed the door behind her, Sayu unzipped her backpack and reached for the Death Note. She put away her bag and took a seat on her bed, opening the notebook to take a closer look at the rules.

"So this is a Shinigami's notebook? Man, whoever made this sure went through a lot of trouble to make it detailed and elaborate. Some guys have too much time on their hands these days," Sayu noted, flipping through the Death Note. After she became bored reading the rules, the girl put the book down and grabbed the remote for her small TV.

She turned it on, and began going through the channels. Movie, movie, soap opera, anime, romantic-comedy, movie, anime, (Sayu made a mental note to go back to _Code Geass _when she was done searching) very strange anime, hostage situation, sitcom….wait what?

Sayu went back two channels to a news station to see a hostage situation was going on at a local bakery. Sayu watched with growing interest as the scene unfolded. Apparently, some out of work drug addict named Kenji Takamichi was now holding his ex-wife (the owner of said bakery and main cook), the rest of the employees, and many customers captive there. The man had made a demand for an outrageous sum of money from the police, and was threatening to kill his ex-wife and other people inside if he didn't get his money. The situation there was tense as the officers tried to find a way to resolve the problem as peacefully as possible.

As Sayu watched, her eyes flickered back to the Death Note. Should she dare? After all, that notebook wasn't really capable of killing anyone. It was just some prank, probably made by immature boys from her school. She wouldn't kill anyone with it, unless Sayu beat him or her with the book. Besides, she'd be doing the police a favor by killing this guy if it really worked. (Which it wouldn't, after all. It was only for some fun. There was no such thing as supernatural notebooks, or other supernatural things.)

Her internal debate concluded, Sayu made her choice and searched for a pen. After finding one under her bed, she opened the Death Note and began to flip to a blank page. The young girl paused briefly at one page, which seemed to be filled with another series of names. Someone had found this before she had?

Well, that wasn't any of her concern right now. Sayu went back to focusing on the task at hand. After finding a blank page, Sayu prepared to write. The young teen froze before writing the name, though it lasted for only a second. She swiftly wrote the name, _Kenji Takamichi, _into the Death Note. Sayu counted until forty seconds had passed. There, Takamichi was now dead if this thing worked.

Sayu decided to continue to watch the news, to see if anything changed. She knew nothing would happen because of the Death Note, but she was interested in how the situation would end. Perhaps the police might think of something, and there could be a happy ending.

However, she still was completely shocked as the hostages started to come out. At once the police burst inside the bakery. Everyone seemed to be all right, thank goodness. But what happened to the guy who had taken them captive? Had he let everyone go in an attempt to escape?

As the situation started to calm down, someone whispered something to the reporter at the scene. The man's eyes widened before he started to report.

"We're just receiving word, Takamichi has collapsed! The police have not shot him, I repeat; the police have not shot him! According to eyewitness reports coming in from the hostages, it seems Takamichi collapsed, as if by a heart attack. We…"

Sayu tuned out the rest of what the reporter was saying. Did…did he just say that criminal had died from a heart attack?! Then, did that mean…

"N-No, of course not! This is just a coincidence…that notebook really didn't kill anybody…I had nothing to do with this…" Sayu said, trying to convince herself of what she thought. Sayu repeated that in her head and quickly turned off the TV, not caring if she would miss the rest of _Code Geass_. It took her a minute but Sayu managed to rationalize what had happened to her. It was just a twist of fate, nothing more than that. The man must have had bad health.

Still, Sayu was haunted by thoughts of the Death Note and what she may have done for the rest of the day…

* * *

_Three Days Later,_

Sayu walked inside her room and locked the door. Taking a breath, Sayu knelt and withdrew the Death Note from under her bed.

"Hehehe, I see you're taking a liking to the Death Note, girl. Do you enjoy it?"

Sayu whirled around to see the shock of her life. A creature, unlike anything the young woman had ever seen in her life, towered above her. It had a freakish grin, charred looking black skin (or was it clothes?), and eyes that seemed to stare straight into your soul. All in all, he looked like some sort of monster from the horror movies Sayu vowed to never watch (she hated nightmares, and had never watched a horror movie again after seeing Friday the 13th).

Sayu let out a shriek, and grabbed the nearest object (which just happened to be the Death Note) and flung it at the beast, hoping it would do some sort of damage to it. To her relief, the book made contact with the monster's chest. However, it appeared to have no affect on him. What was she supposed to do now?!

Then the _thing _had the gull to laugh at her! "Well, I never knew that the Death Notes had the ability to hit a Shinigami when thrown at them, instead of passing through us. I guess you learn something new everyday."

Sayu stared at the creature curiously; now that it was evident it wasn't going to gobble her up yet. Just what was it, and what was it doing in her room (and why not Light's)?

"Um, just what are you exactly?" the young girl asked cautiously, trying to look for something else to throw at the beast just in case.

"I am the Shinigami Ryuk. I would have thought you'd been expecting me. You did read the rules, didn't you?"

"O-of course I did!" Sayu quickly said. Truthfully though, she had not. She'd just skimmed the rules, though something about a 'Shinigami' nagged at her memory.

"_Sure _you did." The monster replied with a cheeky grin. Sayu huffed at him, trying to keep down her embarrassment.

Then the reality of the situation came back to her. There was a frickin _monster _in her bedroom. If this had been a horror movie, she'd already be in that thing's stomach by now. Sayu scooted herself as far away from Ryuk as she could, what with being at the corner of the room. Sayu cursed her luck for having her bed so far away from the door.

"S-So, what are you here for? The notebook?" Sayu asked, mentally calculating her chances of getting to the door before the monster tried to kill her.

She didn't have to be a genius to see that her chances were not good.

"Nope, unless you want to give it back. Once the Death Note drops into the human world, it belongs to the first human who finds it. I can't take it back until you're either dead, or you've willingly given it up. Until then I'm supposed to follow you around." Ryuk said.

Sayu let go of a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Well, good thing the creature—Ryuk, she reminded herself—wasn't going to murder her. Though she felt uneasy about the Shinigami following her around all day. As if her life wasn't complicated enough now, with her killing criminals by the dozens each day.

"Well, ok….I don't have to feed you, do I?" Sayu asked. She had no idea what the Shinigami ate (if they ate anything), though if it could eat Sayu hoped it could feed itself. She did want a dog as a pet, but Sayu did _not _want some oversized Lovecraftian demon that she would have to look after each day.

Ryuk gave a deep laugh, somewhat scaring Sayu (though she'd never admit it). "No, you don't have to feed me. I can do that myself. We Shinigami don't really need to eat, but I do enjoy have apples. I find them quite delicious."

Good, so she wouldn't have to take care of Ryuk 24/7. Now came the next problem: how the hell did she explain _this_ to her parents?!

_"This is a…oversized dog! Yeah, it's a new type of breed. Haven't you heard? So, uh, can I keep it?"_

Even a compulsive liar would never use that! Just how was she going to handle this? Claim that Ryuk was a new stuffed animal?

….Sayu knew that the mental image that followed that train of thought would haunt her in her nightmares for many nights to come.

"Oh, in case you didn't know, no one else can see me. Only you can, until someone else touches the Note. But that is another matter entirely. Now…do you have any apples?" Ryuk added, giving a cheeky grin.

Even though she felt relieved that the Shinigami couldn't be seen, Sayu couldn't help but groan. No doubt this 'Ryuk' would be a great hassle…what she wouldn't give to get rid of that thing!

Then came the mental image of Light's face should he ever see the Shinigami. Sayu smiled maliciously.

Perhaps she could keep Ryuk around…

* * *

"Quite interesting, this 'Kira', person is." A young man commented to himself. Various newspapers from different countries surrounded the man on the floor, spread out everywhere. While the newspapers came from different places, they all had one thing in common.

They mentioned the now famous 'Kira Killings' that were occurring around the world, as criminals were dying en masse. Statistics of those murdered varied from country to country, though the heaviest was centered in Japan. The plain looking man studied them all with a degree of fascination.

The entrance to the room opened, and an elderly English gentleman stepped inside. The old man carried a tray of sweets, and gently set them down near his companion.

"You're sure about this, L?" Quillish Wammy, otherwise known as 'Watari', the go-between man between the great detective L and the police, asked. The man in question gave a slight nod.

"Of course, Watari. Even if I don't involve myself in the case right now, sooner or later the leaders of the world will be calling that I take action. Besides, I must admit I am rather captivated by this case. It is such a widespread killing, all targeting a single type of human being. It is probably something that we haven't seen since World War Two, and especially not through these mysterious methods. This man…this 'Kira', as the media refer to him…I do believe he'll be one of my greatest challenges yet, Watari. Not even when I battled Eraldo Coil and Deneuve for my title did I face such a challenge. This should be an…interesting ride, Watari."

L paused in his explanation and took a sweet from the nearby tray, taking a bite. The old man sighed.

"Very well, L. However, please do be careful. Kira has shown he can kill nearly anyone via a heart attack. I don't want to lose you, L. You mean very much to me."

L paused from his snack and looked over at Watari. "Do not worry, Watari. I'll be fine. I've escaped death before, after all. Besides, if my theory is correct, Kira won't be able to kill me. At least, not yet."

The detective went back to his studying, occasionally eating a snack from the tray. Watari stood in the room for another few minutes before giving a curt nod, turning around, and leaving.

* * *

_Days passed and Sayu continued to kill. The world media soon adopted what many of the Japanese were calling her, and 'Kira' soon became the official name for the perpetrator of these killings. The world leaders went into a frenzy, and the G8 had an emergency meeting on how to handle this matter. _

_Unbeknownst to most of the world, the great detective 'L' took on the case. A case such as this came only once in a life-time, and L was completely fascinated as to how Kira was carrying out his (or her) deeds. _

_Thus, a plan was set into motion to capture this vile criminal. A showdown of a lifetime was soon to occur. When the dust settled between Kira and L, nothing was sure to be the same again…_

_

* * *

_

**Hello all, and welcome to the end of the first chapter of my brand new fic! I thought I'd take a break from Light of the Revolution and work on this side-project, a challenge I took from TimeTravelFreak. The basic premise of the challenge was, **_**"What if Sayu hated her older brother Light, and found the Death Note?"**_

**I also just want to be clear right now: this won't simply be putting Sayu in Light's shoes, and rewriting Canon with her as Kira. This fic will not do that, and it wouldn't work anyways. Just wanted to be clear about that matter. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, though it may not be much. I'm not sure how often this'll update, since I'll be working on The Revolution the most. Again, hope you all enjoyed this! Until next time!**


End file.
